


At the seeming peak of her career

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [43]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Beijing 2022 Winter Olympics, Books, Future Fic, Gen, Memories, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Zhenya leafs through the book about her career.
Series: Quarantink 2020 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Kudos: 13





	At the seeming peak of her career

**Author's Note:**

> Part 45 of quarantine challenge - prompt: apex

She sat down at the table and ran her hand over a book cover in burgundy and gold colour. She opened the book at a random page and read a paragraph: " _At the end of her first season in seniors she could call herself Grand Prix Final winner, national, European and World champion and a world record holder_."

She closed the book and again opened it randomly. " _At the seeming apex of her career next season, she faced bitter disappointment_ ," Zhenya read. The _seeming apex_ became _just_ a turning point of her career and life.

She leafed through the book further and saw the photo section of the book. Her standing on the highest step of the podium at the Beijing Olympics. In her Memoires of the Geisha costume, skating to a program she brought back from an earlier season and that in turn brought her the long-desired gold medal. She saw herself squeezing the medal in her hand, laughing, tears in her eyes, hugging the silver and bronze medallists. That was the real peak of her career.

"Can we add something more," she blurted out.

"Well, I thought that the book is ready, already finished, but of course, we can add whatever you want, this is still just a sample," the editor said.

"Everyone wants that, constant growth, aiming for the stars, always going higher, higher, higher to the peak and never encountering any setbacks. The truth is that this is just a fairy-tale. However beautiful. But life is much more interesting than that. With many ups and downs. It may be frustrating, yet it makes our life all the more surprising and beautiful and fulfilled dreams even sweeter."

**Author's Note:**

> I am speaking Zhenya's gold medal at Beijing Olympics into existence.


End file.
